


Pulse of the City

by Venturous



Category: Cities (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't changed as much as you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse of the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane/gifts).



I am river, I breathe the sea, stirring the salt sea with my springwater blood.

I am clay, moved by tide, sand splayed on the banks, loam raising rich grasses and trees.

Birds gather, beasts too, for shelter, food. They come on floating bark, seining fishes, bringing cattle. They cut my great trees, splintered into huts and pens. They birth multitudes, growing, always building, talking, trading. 

Timbered ships bring stone and walls rise. They fight and die. The ravens are my eyes, and follow their small deeds.

Under stone, I live, breathing life up through the gardens. Feel my heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> London is my heart city. I am a country soul, but am irrationally in love with her.


End file.
